


Tell Your Baby What You Want...

by nothingness01



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sorta pining idk, There's A Tag For That, Top!Soo, Wow, yey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingness01/pseuds/nothingness01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein a grumpy Kyungsoo is tired, beaten down and surprisingly unguarded.. and a teasing Jongin takes advantage. </p><p>Well... Sort of. </p><p> </p><p>Or~ </p><p> </p><p>In which Kyungsoo is in denial and is slightly oblivious.. but indulges Jongin, who has most definitely caught feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Your Baby What You Want...

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely tempted to rename this "Call Me Baby", but.... I resisted. HAHA. PWP~ 
> 
> Warnings for slightly crude language, a cheeky Jongin and.. well... rimming (HEE~). 
> 
> This is a dabble into the smexy world of KaiSoo. 4 parts!~ lolllll. I can't even. Just sharing the KaiSoo love <3
> 
> P.S. unbeta'd. *meeps*

 

**Baby, Baby, Baby.**

 

Kyungsoo flings himself to his bed face down, "Hi bed, missed me?" he mutters miserably to the mattress. The group had just gotten home after a 12-hour photoshoot and he is positively drained. He grabs a pillow and mushes his face against the cool, soft cotton and lets out a sigh.

Finally. He can have a bit of peace and quiet. Being around the boisterous members, the fussy staff and their nosy managers for more than half the day was making his head ache. It had taken all his will power not to walk out of the ridiculous metallic box set they had been forced to pose in, when one of the photographers had barked at a staff while looking at Kyungsoo intently "Yah! Get me a small stool, right now! This guy here is too short.. He is throwing everything off balance."

"I just wanted to be a singer. What did I get myself into?" he whines, voice slightly muffled by his pillow.

"You've sold your soul to the kpop devil, and you are trapped in the maze that is E-X-O. The ultimate idol dream." A familiar voice deadpans. He makes a face but doesn't bother to look at his roommate. He feels his bed dip.

"It was rhetorical, Jongin." He grumbles, not budging from his bed. "Go away. Take a shower or something. I can smell you from here and I have my face shoved into a pillow. That's how bad you smell." Actually, he just smells Jongin. Fresh, baby powder, innocent yet sensual Jongin. Part of him wants to throw up. Sort of.

"Funny you should mention that, hyung." Kyungsoo shivers as he feels Jongin's hands on his back, leaving a trail of heat in it's wake as they go up and settle on the nape of his neck. Jongin's hands are comfortingly warm.. slightly callused but still smooth to the touch. "Want to shower together?" the dancer teases as he swiftly straddles the older boy.. moving his hips against Kyungsoo's ass to punctuate his question.

He turns his head to the side, now facing the bedsite table. "Do you have to be such a tease?" He tries to reach behind him to swat the younger boy's hands away. He hits hard chest and naked skin. "Oh, gawd."

Kyungsoo hears Jongin laugh. "What? It's kinda warm. So I..."

"So you just took off your shirt. And.." Kyungsoo seethes, not liking the lack of control he has over the situation. "Did you just grind your hips against my ass? What the f~"

The younger gasps, clearly wanting to sound affronted but is not. "Such crude words, hyung. I like it." Kyungsoo feels Jongin thrust again.. and he growls as he tries to wriggle free from the other man's clenched thighs. Hot hands snake underneath his shirt and knead his tense shoulder blades. "Relax... I'm not here to harass you."

Kyungsoo bites his lip. "Are you sure? Because I feel very violated right now." Jongin's roving hands are not relaxing. NO. His mind swirls in crazy thoughts of turning around and pinning Jongin to the bed instead.

"So should I stop?" Hands stop their ministrations, but he still feels the searing heat of Jongin's everything against his body. Kyungsoo groans.

"No."

"See!" The younger man hums happily as he peels away Kyungsoo's jersey, forcing him to shift from his position so that Jongin can pull it off him completely. "Much better, yes?"

Kyungsoo grits his teeth. "It's extremely cold, Jongin. How can it be better?" He's trying not to enjoy this little game of theirs. It isn't the first time they've experimented in getting each other off. The last time was in a cramped dressing room, when everyone left for a team dinner and conveniently forgot them in the chaos of wrapping up a video shoot. He had been exhausted back then and Jongin had offered to give him "a hand". He smirks at the recollection. Idiot, really. But he had been useful.

"Hyung~" Jongin whines, snapping him out of his reverie. "Are you even listening?" The dancer suddenly shifts from his position and Kyungsoo gasps when he feels the warmth of Jongin's chest against his bare back. "Is this better, now?" the other whispers softly. Kyungsoo feels an ache forming in his crotch.

He wants Jongin so bad, it hurts. Literally.

"Fff.." he steels himself as Jongin drags his smooth chest against him, "Jongin... stop.." he bites his lip.

The younger one stops. "Hyung?"

"I want to see you.. I want to look at you.. looking at me." Jongin hasn't even done anything drastic, yet his heart rate is going through the roof. This is not good. Not good at all. But still, he pleads, "Please, Jonginnie.."

"No." the other petulantly responds. He hisses when Jongin grabs hold of both his arms and crosses them behind him.. rendering him completely immobile. "First things first.."

"WHAT." He growls.. his neck is starting to ache. He feels Jongin lift his hips a little as he slides a little bit further up against him. "Dammit, what do you want." Jongin's breath is hot against his neck.

The dancer giggles and he almost bucks when hot tongue traces a wet trail down his earlobe. "Call me 'baby'."

"WHAT."

"Call me 'baby'," he repeats. "Then, I'll let you turn over so I can ride you."

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to counter the bad pun, but Jongin ends his 'demand' with a languid thrust of his hips, effectively clearing the older boy's head of snark.

"Ok.. Ok.." Did he just hear Jongin say he'll ride him?

"Ok, what?"

"Baby." He hisses. "Now, will you let me turn over?"

"Say it again."

The younger boy is clearly enjoying this. He grits his teeth. "Baby.."

"Baby, what?" he licks his nape this time, earning a moan out of him. "Tell your baby what you want.."

"Mmm.. Baby, please.. let me see you.." He whines against the pillow. Kyungsoo feels Jongin's weight bear down on him for a second, before it lifts. He sighs in relief as he quickly turns around.

Jongin is at the foot of his bed.. hair disheveled and eyes sensuously smoky from the earlier shoot's make-up. He has a smirk on his face as he stares at Kyungsoo. He is naked from the waist up and he teasingly trails a finger over his abs.. Kyungsoo gulps as he realizes that the buttons of Jongin's jeans are undone and he can make out the trail of..

"Oh."

Jongin follows the older boy's eyes and he looks down at his own crotch.. smiling at Kyungsoo's discovery of his surprise. "You did say before I should try going commando." He hooks a finger around a belt loop and slowly pulls on it, showing more of his bronze skin. "You like?"

Kyungsoo sits up, but Jongin quickly leaps forward and knocks him back into his stacks of pillows. "What the~"

"There.. there.." Jongin clucks his tongue as he slides down the length of his body and stops at crotch level. Kyungsoo's face reddens as the younger whistles, "Is this a roll of huge coins, or are you just happy to see me, hyung?"

Kyungsoo shuts his eyes, for the first time that night, speechless. Jongin unzips the older's pants and fumbles with his underwear. "Ah, black. So predictable, my Kyungsoo.."

He lifts his head to look at what Jongin is doing. "Dammit, Jongin.. what are you.." warm fingers envelop his hardening length, knocking the words off of him.

"How do you want it, hyung?" Jongin wrings his cock and starts frigging him. "It this ok?" his pace quickens, "Do you want it faster?"

"YES. Faster.. Oh gawd, that feels really.. Fuck!" he blurts out as Jongin takes him into his mouth- all hot, wet and tight. Jongin bobs his head up and down, timing it with the pumping of his hand. Kyungsoo rolls his head back and he grips the sheets, his feet curling with pleasure.

Then Jongin stills.

"Wha~" Kyungsoo lifts his head again to look at Jongin. The younger one has this look on his face, and it hits him. "Oh, you insolent~."

He sees mirth dancing in Jongin's eyes as he lets Kyungsoo's cock slide off from his mouth - letting his hardened tongue drag against the older boy's length in the process. "Ohh.. Jong..." Kyungsoo lets out a moan of protest when Jongin's warm fingers let go. He slumps his head back against the cool cotton of his pillows, heat creeping up his face as he covers it with his hands. "Shit."  
  
Jongin snorts as he quickly gathers his top from the floor and turns to head for the bathroom. "That's for leaving me with blue balls in the dressing room last week. Enjoy," he smirks at Kyungsoo's hard on, "'baby'."

He moves across the room in sure, confident strides. The bathroom door shuts, followed by the distinct sound of the lock turning. Kyungsoo waits in his bed, unmoving.. expectant, almost.

But when he hears the Jongin turn on the shower, he lets his hands fall to his side and helplessly looks up at the ceiling. He groans.

_Dammit, Kim Jongin._

 

  **Take Two.**

 

Jongin closes the door and leans against it, shoulders sagging. He takes a good look at himself in the mirror in front of him. "What were you thinking, Kim Jongin?" 

_Are you sure about this?_

_Yeah._

_So.. No complications?_

_Yeah, hyung._

He quickly sheds his jeans and steps into the shower with a huff, "What? He wants to see me.. looking at him? That's it?" He fiddles with the shower knobs to puts it on full blast, letting the ice cold water cool his whole body down. 

Jongin steps back a bit and grabs the red bottle of shampoo on the metal rack to his right and squeezes out a tiny bit into his open palm. "I hope his balls shrivel up and fall off, that old fart." He shoves the bottle back on the rack and starts to vigorously slather the thick fruity concoction into his hair until a bubbly cloud of white forms on his head. The scent of strawberries and citrus reminds him of the older boy. He makes a face and shifts forward, letting the water beat down on him, washing away the suds from his hair.. he looks down at his crotch and groans at his still there erection. He automatically reaches for the body wash on the same rack and starts slathering it all over his skin, grabbing his little loofah to help with the scrubbing.. not bothering to move away from the water anymore. 

He really shouldn't have jumped on Kyungsoo earlier, he thinks. But his hyung had looked so beaten down during the shoot earlier that he just wanted to find a way to comfort him.. He didn't really know how else to approach him without coming across as.. 

_Jongin, there are more ways to profess your undying love and adoration for hyung than through.. sexual means._

_YAH! Oh Sehun, you make me sound like a loser fanboy._

_Well, aren't you? Search 'kaisoo' online and click on Images. You will see undeniable proof of your pining for Dyo. Your eyes, Kim Kai-ssi.. they are so transparent. It's sickening._  
   
Jongin pauses for a second.. then curses under his breath, slamming a hand on the tiled bathroom wall. His chest feels like it's about to burst. He sighs as he rinses his loofah under the running water and shoves it back into the rack. He turns around to ensure the water clears away all the sudsy bubbles. Satisfied, he turns the shower knobs to shut the water off. He scrambles out of the shower stall and grabs a folded towel from a basket underneath the sink and unfurls it. He dries his hair with it carelessly as he mumbles "If I'm transparent then he's as dense as a goldfish." 

He wraps the towel aroud his waist and reaches for the door to open it. The air from their shared room rushes into the confined space, enveloping his wet skin, making him shiver as he steps out.

*** 

Jongin hovers at the side of Kyungsoo's bed, looking down at him curiously. His hyung had forgotten to switch off the lamp on his bedside table; bathing the room in a muted sunset tone. The older is all bundled up now, thick blanket wrapped around him tightly. His eyes are closed, breathing shallow. Jongin's eyebrows furrow as he stares at his handsome features. Feigning sleep or not, talking to Kyungsoo is going to be a bit more challenging. He needs to see his eyes. How is he~

"Are you going to just stand there?" Kyungsoo gruffly asks, eyes still shut. Jongin gawkes at him as the older boy loosens the grip on his blanket and scoots over to the other side of his bed, back to the wall. He doesn't say anything else. 

_He's making room for you, idiot. Go.. whisper sweet nothings. Let him have his way with you and just get it out of your system. YEH~~_

The dancer dismisses the voice inside his head with a mental wave... he stands there frozen for a few seconds as he considers his options. He should have probably put on some clothes first. "I'm only wearing a towel." he weakly says, face heating up. 

"Whatever. Come here." Kyungsoo lifts the covers, "Ditch the towel, it's probably damp." 

Jongin eyes the older boy.. his eyes are still closed. Ok, so maybe it's better this way. For now. "Umm.." 

"Hurry up, Jongin. My arm is starting to ache." 

He meeps as he slips underneath the covers with Kyungsoo. He is about to settle facing the other boy when he hears, "The other way.." and face the other way, he does. Seconds later Kyungsoo's warm arms circle his waist and pulls him in. He immediately feels hot bare chest against his cooling back, followed by the settling of soft lips on the back of his neck. The gesture feels oddly romantic that his heart slams against his chest in surprise. He opens his mouth to speak, but Jongin feels a tug at his waist, and the words die in his throat. He hears "Towel. Cold."

His breath hitches as Kyungsoo carefully pulls the towel off of him. He lifts his hips a little and takes the towel from the older boy's hand. "I got it.." he whispers, tossing the damp material on the floor. He leans back against Kyungsoo's warm body, willing himself to relax when the other boy shifts a little and molds himself onto his naked frame, arms wrapping around him a bit more tightly this time. 

"Hyung.."

"What?" 

"Shouldn't you be punching my face right now, instead of holding me?" 

"You don't like this?" Kyungsoo's arms start to loosen around him, but Jongin quickly grabs hold of them in protest.   

"It's not that.." 

"Then what?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"For?" 

"Earlier." 

He hears Kyungsoo chuckle, warm breath ghosting his neck. "Are you sure? That you're sorry?" 

He shifts, smiling at the other's question.. "Well, not really.. but.." 

"Mhmm..?" 

Jongin feels Kyungsoo's warm breath and wet lips against his earlobe and almost jumps out of his skin. "Damn, hyung.. you're distracting me." there's no heat in his voice; the stirrings of arousal pooling in his belly.

"Consider this as payback for what you did earlier.." the Kyungsoo whispers to him jokingly - the huskiness of the his voice making Jongin's head swim. A finger circles around his belly button in a teasing fashion and he tries his best not to squirm. "Tell me when you want me to stop.." he hears. 

Jongin bites his bottom lip. They've never really kissed.. he realizes. Kyungsoo's soft hand slides over to his waist, slowly inching down to his pelvis. He feels his cock hardening to almost full mast. The dancer takes a deep breath and steels himself.. "Hyung.. wait." 

The older boy's hand retreats and settles over the flat expanse of his tummy. "What is it?" 

"Can.. can I kiss you?"  

Kyungsoo freezes. "Why all of a sudden.." 

Jongin turns to face Kyungsoo, who's eyes are now open.. plump lips parted. Almost inviting. But the older man averts his gaze. "I'm just.. curious. We've never.." His voice trails off, face heating up. The thought of his hyung's lips is driving him mad. He has half the mind of rolling off Kyungsoo's bed and running to hide in Sehun's room. But instead, he closes his own eyes, unable to bear seeing the other's confused expression. 

After what seems like an eternity of silence, Jongin gives up. "Sorry.. forget I asked." he mutters, kicking the sheets off of him. Just as he's about to sit up and get out of the bed, an arm grabs him by the waist and drags him back under the covers. 

"Fine." Kyungsoo murmurs as his grip loosens, warm breath tickling Jongin's sensitive earlobe. "Just.. don't go."

Jongin doesn't move. "Are you sure? I don't want to be forcing you or anything.." he pouts. 

The older boy chuckles unexpectedly, "Really, Jongin? Are we going into that?" He feels Kyungsoo move behind him.. the heat of his proximity fading. He looks behind him to see what the other was doing, but hyung is not in bed anymore. He panics for a quick second but he hears Kyungsoo snort from the other side of the bed -- "I'm here, dummy." 

He turns his head. Kyungsoo's now the one hovering over him, round eyes full of mirth. 

"Oh." 

"Stand up." 

"Why?" 

"When was the last time you kissed someone properly?" 

"Uh.." 

"Exactly." 

 

**Dry Run.**

 

  
_You know you're in dangerous territory, right?_

_Yeah.._

_Pabo.. But you can't help yourself, can you?_

_He's just so.._

_Insistent?_

_That, and.._

_You do know that the kid probably has --_

_He's just curious.. and naturally clingy._

_Damn, Soo. When are you going to be honest with yourself?_

_You and I know this will blow over after a comeback or two, Kris._

_Harsh. I think you're lying._

_I'm hanging up._

_You are so lying, DO KYUNGS~_

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath as he watches Jongin get out of bed in one swift motion. He licks his lips as his eyes meet the younger boy's; who is now standing in front of him, towering over him a good few inches. 

"Hold me." He instructs. He bites his lip, holding back a smile as he watches Jongin fidget. 

The dancer shuffles forward to close the distance between them, running a hand through his hair in nervousness. "How~" 

Kyungsoo purses his lips and grabs the younger boy's hands and places them on either side of his hips. "Here." 

Eyebrows raise at him. He sighs, "Think 'dancing'. Ballroom?" 

Jongin's lips break into a smile, "Oh, ok." He then cocks his head to the side, "And your arms.. on my shoulders?" 

"Sort of," he answers, noting how the dancer relaxes with the use of familiar terms. He raises his arms and rests his wrists on either side of the younger's neck, anchoring his palms on the other's nape. He laces his fingers together to secure his hands. "Comfortable?" 

The younger man nods and Kyungsoo feels his hands snake to the small of his back and stays there, sending a shiver down his spine. Jongin nudges him closer. "This is nice." the other murmurs, lips almost touching his forehead. Kyungsoo holds his breath and fights back the urge to lean in, trying his best to ignore the heat that Jongin's entire body is radiating against his exposed skin. 

He almost curses at the dancer's nakedness. They haven't even kissed yet, and he is going nuts already. He closes his eyes for a second and steps back.. but Jongin only pulls him back closer. "Hey, did I say something wrong?" 

"No. Just.. lost my balance." he mumbles. He unclasps his hands from the dancer's neck and settles them on younger's shoulders, forcing some space between their them. He takes a deep breath and looks up at Jongin. "Kiss me." he finally says, and he closes his eyes. 

"Oh.. Ok," the younger responds, voice low.. He feels the other shift his weight from one leg to the other. Jongin takes Kyungsoo's hands from his shoulders and settles them on his hips. "Keep your eyes closed, hyung.." 

He nods.. waiting. His breath hitches when fingers trace his jawline.. "Beautiful.." he hears. He wants to protest at the whispered compliment, but his heart starts ramming against his chest in absolute jubilation that he fears opening his mouth might have him saying things he's not prepared to admit just yet. He chooses to stay mum. 

"I don't get it, " fingers now run through his hair gently. "That man with the fancy camera was stupid.." warm breath ghosts over his forehead, slowly inching down.. "I wanted to break formation earlier to sock him in the jaw.." 

Kyungsoo steels himself. "What are you~" he barely finishes his question when Jongin suddenly takes his mouth with his own. 

The younger lets go of his waist and cups his face with his two hands, tilting his head slightly to avoid bumping noses. Warm tongue forces Kyungsoo's lips apart and he leans in willingly and meets it with his own. Jongin tastes like bitter sweet dark chocolate.. it makes Kyungsoo's head swim. He likes chocolate. 

He steps forward and moves his hands to circle his arms around the other's waist, not once pulling his mouth away. He bites Jongin's bottom lip and sucks on it, earning a moan from the dancer. "Oh, god.. that feels good." Jongin whispers, running his hands along Kyungsoo's back. "I could do this all day." 

He chuckles into Jongin's lips. "Let's move." he says, nudging them towards the small couch near the foot of Kyungsoo's bed. "Set change." he quips as he steps back and Jongin laughs.. eyes turning into crescents. He breaks away from the younger man's hold and pulls him to the couch. 

Jongin obediently sits on the plush seat, legs wide apart. Kyungsoo faces him, straddling Jongin, knees digging against the soft seat as he settles his weight on the younger man. He leans forward and plants a wet kiss on the other's mouth, "Is this ok?" he whispers against Jongin's lips. 

"Five stars." the younger replies, a smirk on his lips. Kyungsoo swipes his tongue along Jongin's soft mouth, then presses their lips together, relishing the soft warmth. He grinds his hips against Jongin's crotch, holding onto the back of the couch for support as they wrestle tongues, battling for control. "Damn," Jongin gasps for air, hands flying to his hips to still him. "I'm going to come all over this leatherette if you continue this.." 

Kyungsoo stops rocking against Jongin. The younger boy looks at him curiously, obviously not expecting that he'd actually stop. "Hmmm.." he grins as he lowers a hand between them. "Fine.. I'll do something else then." Jongin's eyes widen. 

His fingers enclose on the younger's stiff member and thumbs over its leaking head. The dancer mouths a curse word at his touch. "Hard or soft, Kai-ssi?" he teases.. happily taking in Jongin's almost pained expression. He starts pumping his fist and Jongin shuts his eyes. 

"I don't care really.. fuck.." the younger boy hisses as Kyungsoo quickens his pace. Kyungsoo leans forward and captures the other's lips, effectively stopping his rambling. He slows down a little bit when Jongin opens his mouth and sucks on his tongue, hands pulling on his hair.. The dancer's show of confidence sends a rush of need straight to Kyungsoo's crotch. 

"I.. need.. something.." Jongin whispers, grasping for words.. his breathing heavy. 

Kyungsoo stills for a second, "What?" He doesn't let go of the dancer's hardened length, languidly pumping it as he waits for a response. 

Jongin looks at him with half-lidded eyes, teeth biting lower lip. "Y-You."

He laughs. "Ahh.. and?" he teases as he eyes the younger boy, who seems to want to say something else.

"I.." Jongin lets out a moan when Kyungsoo teasingly tugs at his length with more pressure, "I want you inside of me." The dancer's face and neck become bright pink with embarrassment, but he doesn't break eye contact. 

Kyungsoo's breath hitches at the younger's confession. His own face reddening. "Have you even.. Are you sure you want to?" 

"Yes.. please.. hyung." His grip on Jongin's cock loosens when Jongin pulls him in for another kiss. This time more.. aggressively. His head swirls in need as the younger assaults his mouth with his tongue over and over again, hands now fumbling with elastic of his PJs. "I need you.. Kyungsoo.. please." the unintentional drop of honorifics surprises him. He finds it extremely erotic. 

"Say that again.." he gasps into Jongin's insistent mouth. He runs a hand through the other's hair and pulls on it. Jongin almost bucks from his seat in response.. the dancer's hand now in his PJs and palming his hard-on. "Fff.. say my name, Jongin.. let me hear it.." he rests his forehead on the younger's shoulder, thrusting his hips, imploring for a response. 

"Kyungsoo.." Jongin says breathily, as his fingers enclose on his cock. He starts moving his hand up and down his length. "I.. I want you." 

"Dammit," Kyungsoo breathes in hard. Dirty talk with an innocent Jongin is making him lose control faster than his mind can keep up with. "You make me want to take you right here.. right now." he hisses, lifting his head as he stares into Jongin's eyes. 

"Do it then," Jongin says almost defiantly, a smirk forming on his lips, hand tight around Kyungsoo's cock. His warm fingers feel so good that Kyungsoo is tempted to thrust into them more.. but when Jongin whispers, "I don't want anyone else." he almost loses it. 

He leans in and kisses the younger boy, hard. Jongin eagerly meets his seeking mouth, one hand stroking Kyungsoo's length, the other digging against his back. He gasps as the dancer quickens his strokes, "Fuck, Jongin.. slow down.." he places a hand on Jongin's chest and tries to catch his breath. He cocks his head towards the bed.. "Bed?" 

Kyungsoo doesn't want Jongin wanting anyone else either.. not if he can help it. 

 

 

 **Finale**.

 

"Bed?" 

Jongin nods as they scramble to get off the couch. He lets Kyungsoo pull him towards the older's bed, his heart beating against his chest like a jackhammer.

  
_"Dude, you are nuts aren't you? Tons of women would kill to get you in bed.. why hyung?"_

_"I.. I'm curious."_

_"Damn, then get yourself a dildo! Not hyung, Jongin.."_

_"Sehunnie.. I don't know. I just.. I like him, ok?"_

_"I like you too! But that doesn't mean I want your thing up my ass."_

_"Rude."_

_"Well, isn't that what you want? I mean, I heard it supposed to feel really good.. but.."_

_"It's not just that, idiot."_

_"Then what?"_

_"I trust him.."_

_"And?"_

_"I want to show him that I do."_

_"Jongin?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You more than like him."_

_"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."_

_"It's not gonna be all rainbows and butterflies, y'know? Once you cross the line.."_

_"I know.."_

_"Both of you can get hurt."_

_"I know."_

_"You are an idiot."_

  
Kyungsoo pushes him gently onto the bed, raining kisses on his face as they tumble into the soft mattress together. Jongin scoots back quickly and rests his head on a pillow and watches Kyungsoo crawl after him on all fours. 

"Hurry up, old man." He teases as he opens his legs a little, earning a raised eyebrow from the lead singer. 

"Classy move." Kyungsoo deadpans, as he hovers over him.. planting his hands on either side of Jongin's head and spreads his knees - forcing Jongin's legs wide apart in the process. The older reaches in between them and captures Jongin's cock with a warm hand and starts pulling on his hardness. "Well done, dongsaeng."

He lifts his hips to meet the singer's hand, mind swirling in pleasure as Kyungsoo strokes him. "Whoa.." He shuts his eyes, focusing on the delicious sensation pooling in his crotch from the older's ministrations. 

"Is this.. ok?" Kyungsoo's grip tightens around his hardened member, pulling on it. 

"Uhuh.." he manages, in between ragged breaths. Jongin almost loses it when a warm mouth encloses on his head. Somehow, Kyungsoo made it down there without him noticing. He groans as his hyung moves his tongue. Unsure of where to place his hands, he clutches onto the sheets as he thrusts his hips against Kyungsoo's wet mouth. "I need you.." he sputters, "I fucking need you." 

Jongin rolls his head back as Kyungsoo releases his member from his mouth. 

"Just relax.." he hears, feeling the gust of warm breath on his groin. He shivers. "Let me take care of you, baby.." the other murmurs. 

Before his flustered brain can process Kyungsoo's words, hot tongue traces the underside of his cock and the singer takes him into his warm mouth once again.. the swirling of the other's hardened tongue making him see stars. 

He restrains himself as Kyungsoo's mouth devours him... he forces his eyes open and lifts his head. 

He sees the older boy in between his legs, his head bobbing up and down his length, hair all messed up and cheeks flushed. Kyungsoo's on his stomach, hips slightly raised as he feels himself with a free hand.. grinding against the mattress in slow, deliberate thrusts. 

"Hyung.. you look hot." Jongin mutters. His hyung looks at him, eyes dark with need.. Kyungsoo stops touching himself and shifts his weight. He holds onto Jongin's thighs for support and takes him deeper into his warm mouth, his piercing eyes still on the dancer's.

If one could smirk around a mouthful of cock, then that's what Jongin thinks Kyungsoo's is doing this very moment. The image of his hyung taunting him with those dark round eyes of his while his cock slides into his tight throat is driving him mad. "Kyungsoo.. so tight.. fuck.."  

He shuts his eyes and rolls his head back into the pillow. Kyungsoo's arms pin his thighs down and he struggles not to buck into the older's mouth too eagerly. The singer eases Jongin cock from his mouth and replaces the enveloping warmth with firm stroking of fingers, pace hastening as Jongin lifts his hips to meet the other boy's hand in uneven thrusts. 

"That's it.. move a little more." he hears Kyungsoo whisper as the other increases the pressure and movement of his hand. "How does it feel, baby? Good?" 

Jongin mewls as he thrusts into Kyungsoo's hand, gripping the sheets tightly. "Good.. feels effing-tastic." He feels tension building up from within, rising and rising... any second now he's going to blow.

Then the older loosens his grip, hand almost stilling. Jongin's hand flies to Kyungsoo's. "Whaat.. don't.." he feels a slight drop of pressure in his loins.. he's not sure if he likes that. He lets out a groan. 

"Trust me.." Kyungsoo says, as he slowly pumps Jongin's length again, "This will feel good." He takes him in into his mouth and swirls his tongue around his already hardened length.. then starts to pump his hand harder; bobs his head a little faster. The older makes a humming sound that vibrates against his flesh sending a tingling sensation down his balls. 

"Oh my god." Jongin almost wails as sweet sweet pressure starts to build again, quickly rising.. threatening to rob him of his breath. He grips Kyungsoo's hair as he grinds against the older's probing mouth in shallow thrusts. 

"I'm coming," he says breathily, electricity shooting through his body as he starts to shudder in uncontrolled spasms. His eyes seek Kyungsoo's as he tries to dislodge himself from the other's mouth but his hyung shakes his head and takes him in deeper, almost gagging. 

"Fuuck.." he moans, not taking his eyes off of the older boy. He whole body quivers, his release coming out rapidly in thick, sticky satifying spurts into Kyungsoo's willing mouth. He shuts his eyes as his hips still, the pressure that had built up from earlier completely relieved. He feels the cool air on his shaft as Kyungsoo lets go of his softening member. 

"That was.." he breathes.. unable to find the right words. He lowers his eyes, biting his lip. 

"Mind-blowing? You're welcome." Kyungsoo grins at him, as he licks his lips clean. Jongin feels a strange kind of heat course through him as he watches the older boy slither towards him.. stopping to plant his hands on either side of his head. His detects the faint scent of his come on Kyungsoo and his head reels. 

Kyungsoo spreads his knees for balance.. and nudges Jongin's now jelly-legs apart. Jongin looks down and notices Kyungsoo's hard-on bulging through the thin material of his PJs, and blushes. His hyung's dark, round eyes look into his directly, "We're not done yet."

Jongin gulps. "Ok.." 

The older boy gives him a small smile. "Close your eyes." 

"Why?" 

"Just do it." 

"But I wanna see you.." 

"Do you trust me?" 

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo and pauses at his choice of words. He nods.. and shuts his eyes. 

He feels the other reach towards something to his left. He hears the opening of a drawer, followed by the sound of rummaging through its contents. His heart starts slamming against his chest in anticipation.. he finds himself almost holding his breath. "Hyung?" 

"Shh.." Kyungsoo says, the weight of his hands on either side of him lifting as he feels the other move down and settle between his legs. Hands grip the back of his knees, slowly lifting them up towards his chest. "Hold your knees for me." 

He gulps as he grabs hold of his knees, feeling his bottom being exposed. But he doesn't dare say anything. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. 

"Relax.." He feels something cool and wet make contact with his puckered entrance. "Just cleaning us up a little bit." he hears.. Jongin bites his lip as the heat of second hand embarrassment makes it's way up to his face. 

He feels the bed dip and he feels Kyungsoo give him a quick peck on the lips, before settling back to his position. "It's alright, Jonginnie." 

"O-ok.." he manages. Heat still lingering on his face. He's sure that Kyungsoo is laughing silently at him.  

"Now," he hears the singer say, a warm hand skims over his thigh. "If it gets to uncomfortable or anything, tell me.. and I'll stop. Ok?" 

"Uhuh." he mumbles. His breath hitches when he hears the plastic ripping.. and he clutches tightly on his knees nervously. 

"Take deeps breaths, Jongin.. This.. should help you relax." Kyungsoo's voice is soothing.. he wills himself to not think too much, letting his shoulder's sag a bit. 

"Ok.." 

He feels Kyungsoo shift his weight and he takes a deep breath. "Don't let go of your knees, ok?" 

Just as he's about to answer, he feels Kyungsoo's pointed tongue poke his entrance. He lets out a moan of surprise, "Jeez.. what the.." 

Kyungsoo laps his at him with his tongue, alternating between soft licks and insistent thrusting into his slowly unclenching entrance. "Mhmm.. you are so tight right now, Jongin." he hears the older murmur. 

He squirms, grip on his knees dangerously close to slipping. "You are torturing me right now, hyung... this is not faaair." 

He hears the other chuckle, "I know right." Kyungsoo drags his tongue from his hole, up his perenium, then back. Jongin bucks into the air, sobbing quietly as the other stops his licking and finally inserts a slick, wet finger into him. 

"Oh fuck." 

Kyungsoo's finger twists slowly.. inching its way inside him. He throws his head back and moans out load. "More.. hyung.. damn." he moves his hips and tries to thrust into Kyungsoo's hand. 

The older pushes his finger all the way in, "Jongin, you are nice and stretchy inside." He feels him pull back slowly, and push back in. He does this a few times before inserting another finger into him. "Is this ok?" 

"Ok??" he gasps in between ragged breaths. "Better than ok. Like, surreal."  

"Easy now.. " he hears Kyungsoo tease, "We barely have started." 

Jongin bites back a grin as he opens his eyes and spreads his legs wider. He contracts his muscles around Kyungsoo's moving fingers. Those months of practicing on himself is certainly paying off, he chuckles to himself as he watches Kyungsoo's mouth drop open when he feels the clench. "Oops." he innocently says, a slight grin forming on his flushed face. "Was that ok?"  

"Dammit.." Kyungsoo grits his teeth as he pulls his fingers out from Jongin. "Tease." he mutters as he lifts his hips to take off his PJ bottoms. He flings it to the floor unceremoniously.  

Jongin watches wordlessly with half-lidded eyes as Kyungsoo grabs a small foil packet by the foot of the bed and rips it open. There's a small bottle of lube where the packet had been, but the older leaves it there. Kyungsoo sheathes the thin latex material over his hardened length, tugging it into place with a tense hand; Jongin licks his lips in anticipation. 

He kneels in between his legs, leaning forward towards Jongin. "Here," he says, tapping his shoulders, "Your ankles." 

Jongin quizically looks at Kyungsoo, but complies. He lets go of his knees and anchors his heels on the older's shoulders. He takes a deep breath, "Like this?" 

"Yeah.." Kyungsoo answers, positioning himself over Jongin's entrance. Jongin bites his lips as Kyungsoo slowly nudges into him, inch by inch.. the lubrication from the condom providing some relief. 

"Hyung.. ahh..stop.." he lets out a few controlled shallow breaths as he feels his hyung's full length slowly fill him. They stay motionless for a few seconds. He whispers to Kyungsoo, "Move for me.. I think I'll be ok." 

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows, "Are you sure?" He doesn't budge at all. 

Jongin nods, "Yeah, hyung.. I just need to get used to you." He rotates his hips in slow circles as if to prove a point. "Us staying still isn't gonna help any." 

"Fuck," hand still his hips, "Don't do that.. I might lose it." 

Jongin laughs. "I think I might like that." Their eyes meet and he feels a pool of heat building in his belly all over again. Kyungsoo's eyes look at him hungrily, making him shiver. He watches Kyungsoo as he wordlessly reaches for the lube he left at the foot of the bed. He lifts his hips ever so slightly and pulls out of him.. his erect member bouncing lightly against his inner thigh. 

"Hey.." the rest of the words die in his mouth when he sees the older boy open the small bottle, pouring a little bit of the thick liquid into his hand and over his sheathed length. He puts the cap back on carefully places it by Jongin's side. 

Jongin gasps when Kyungsoo easily slides in.. the older boy bit by bit increases his pace, the tip of his cock hitting a certain spot in him that sends a jolt of electricity up his spine with each angled thrust.

"Dammit Jongin.." he hears Kyungsoo pant as Jongin meets his hips with every thrust. "You feel so good." 

Jongin drops his legs from Kyungsoo's shoulders and wraps it around the other's naked waist, pulling him in hard, "Harder, hyung.. Please.." The older grinds against him, filling him up as he continues to pound on him relentlessly. "Yes.. oh my god.." his vision blurs as feels the stirrings of an orgasm forming. He reaches in between them and touches himself.. aching for release with each  hastened stroke.

"Jongin.. I'm coming.." he hears Kyungsoo gasp, breathing ragged. The older's hips buck against him in shuddering spasms. Jongin moans loudly, clenching around Kyungsoo, milking him of his release as he himself comes all over his hand.

***

"Damn.." Kyungsoo groans, easing himself from Jongin gently. He rolls off to Jongin's side with a grunt.  

"Jongin - 2. Kyungsoo - 1." Jongin says grinning, moving a bit to his left to make room for Kyungsoo as he offers his right arm as a pillow. The older rolls his eyes at him, but leans on him anyway. 

"We've only been together a night.. and I'm losing already." 

He hears 'we' and 'together' and his heart starts ricocheting in his chest, but he doesn't say anything. Jongin stares at the ceiling. 

....

"Jongin.." he feels Kyungsoo turn to his side, facing him. A warm hand settles on his chest. 

"Mhmm, hyung?" he reaches for the other's hand, intertwining his fingers with Kyungsoo's. His chest swells as Kyungsoo shifts to press a chaste kiss on the crook of his neck. 

"Nothing.." fingers tighten around his own. "I just wanted to say your name." 

Jongin grins as he cranes his neck, playfully nuzzling the older's hair with his nose. "You could still call me 'baby', you know?" he teases. 

"Hmmm.." the other thoughtfully hums as he tugs at their intertwined hands.   

"What is it, hyung?" he dares to ask, holding his breath.  

"I've been thinking.."

Jongin feels a warm press of lips against the back of his hand. "Hmm?" 

"What if.. I call you 'mine', instead?" 

 

 - _fini_ -

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! The Kyungsoo cheeese~ *hides* 
> 
> Anyhoo... Originally posted this in AFF. Link below. 
> 
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/935867/kaisoo-tell-your-baby-what-you-want-exo-kai-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo-kaido


End file.
